


interstellar

by sorarugothic (naruruu)



Series: stories made by an idiot: monsta x [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Pet, Slow To Update, Smut, Weird Plot Shit, changkyun confused asf, isn't finished yet, ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruruu/pseuds/sorarugothic
Summary: beautiful he has always been, ethereal he was; everything he wanted to tell him, only if he could hear his thoughts. he should have apologized, that so much he has given, but he only wanted, a romantic relationship, while he, only wanted him as his little baby boy.





	interstellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dididinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dididinosaur/gifts).



you are so perfect, Chae Hyungwon. you are so magical, your perfect being and your charismatic personality has changed my mood drastically, in positive way. you are so interstellar, Chae Hyungwon, i love you so much, and i hope you hear my thoughts.

meanwhile Changkyun was inside his own paradise, someone had talked to him.

"Changkyun, are you fine?" that someone was Hyungwon, afortunately for him.

"u-uh yeah! i was just reflecting a little." Changkyun replied a bit surprised, and also really nervous. poor boy, he did not know what he was getting into.

"uh yeah? and what are you thinking about?" Hyungwon asked intimidatingly.

"nothing important, hyung." Changkyun wasn't really going to admit things at that time.

"oh, come on! i saw you were drowning in your thoughts." wow, this Hyungwon was kind of new to him, but he still liked it.

"i said it's nothing important! fuck off, please." what a fucking insult, 'fuck off please.' who would say that? but hey, he was feeling like he was being harassed.

"if it's not so important, then tell me. i won't laugh." it was understandable, he really was a serious person when it did come to serious topics.

"I like you! okay?! that's it." then Hyungwon walked backwards, still facing him. "oh... you like me?" at that question he got a nod. "how? i'm not that "attractive" or so." he doubted as he did the quotation mark gesture with his hands as he said 'attractive'.

"well, now you know it, i like you. well, more than that, i love you." Changkyun replied in a serious tone, but his voice sounded as it was going to break anytime soon. at the less expected moment, Hyungwon stepped forward again, as he took the other's hands. he never stopped looking at his eyes, but his expression was always the same, serious. then he linked his lips with the younger's amazingly soft ones. it felt so precious, so beautiful. it took a little while for Changkyun to kiss back, it was so sudden, so fast. when they were running out of air, they broke the kiss. Changkyun was never so blushed.

'I feel so happy... but sad at the same time... why did you had to appear in my life? I want to hate you... but I just love you more...' Changkyun thought afterwards, like he wanted to tell him all that, but he just couldn't. he was a little fragile, piece of inconvenient shit. at least he thought; he wanted so bad to not be obsessed over him. but his feelings for him were too strong. 'fucking melancholy.'

both felt safe, and make their way to Hyungwon's house because they didn't have a place to go. the walk was silent, and only their footsteps and the environment were the ones being heard. as they arrived to Hyungwon's house (well, apartment.), they laid down on the couch, still mouth shut.

"Hyungwon... I want you to be with me..." Changkyun thought out loud, looking forward just like he was looking at him. and for his bad luck, he heard it. " i also do, Changkyun, i really do too."

"I want you to love me more then." he was kinda cruel, wasn't he?

"i already love you so much, so much, that nothing on the whole galaxy would be as much as my love for you." those words brought a smile to the younger's lips.

"thank you hyung, also... i'm so tired."

Hyungwon let a little chuckle before replying. "do you want to sleep with me?" the question made the younger open wide his eyes, he was shook. but a little after, he nodded his head, shyly.

//////////////

hours had passed, they both felt relaxed, even though they were just sleeping. but, their mutual company somehow just calmed them to the point they were cuddling in their sleep. they just... still had that anxiety from the previous day. they didn't know what made them feel it, it may just be a momentary thing.

'he's my obsession, i can't get enough. but i need to wait, i just know him. as soon as he feels confortable with me, i'll take my move.' Hyungwon decided mentally. he was confused, but he knew one thing: that he was his obsession, his passion. he doesn't know his own limits, but he surely stop if he hurts the poor boy.

Changkyun was anxious about what Hyungwon could have done with him the day before. he was so close, it was so dangerous. he just met him few months ago, but he did not see him much to know him, and less be confortable if he touches him, or... has that voice tone, or his gaze, t was too much to think about for him at the same moment, it all happened too fast, he only had to keep calm and try to look for a solution to their problem.

he also decided to get a bit far from Hyungwon after he woke up, it was the best for him. he stayed asleep all night, but his subconscious was thinking hard about the whole situation, that even gave him a small headache, but that's nothing compared to the dread he's been feeling inside.

he shivered when Hyungwon called him. "what?" that's all he could say without stuttering. he was so nervous, it was a middle case of aphenphosmphobia (fear of intimacy) he was into.

"come here please." he grabbed some braveness and he walked to where Hyungwon was, unfortunately, at his room.

"yes, hyung?" he asked not knowing what the fuck to do anymore. he wanted to be swallowed by the earth and not coming back. "can you first close the door?" 'there you go, no more fucking knowledge of the whole fucking situation. it's fucked up, Changkyun.' he still obeyed to his favor, he was his dongsaeng after all.

he turned around and faced Hyungwon, as he sat on the bed, not losing eye contact. "here, i want you to try this." his face did not combine with his voice tone. he was serious as he talked, but his face showed up the brightest smile Changkyun could have ever seen. he was almost going to smile a bit, but he got an unexpected surprise. 'a kitten suit?! what the hell?!' his eyes wandered all over the items, leashes, butt plugs, cat ears, he basically got all the sexual toy catalog in there. he was in serious trouble.

then he made it even worse, he started sobbing. he was preocupied, he was scared to death. he didn't want this, he even wanted to throw up all his emotions; physically, of course. "Changkyun-nie, what's the matter? is there something wrong?" Hyungwon might have done things he should have done later, not now, and now he is also nervous, he wants to die, at least. "u-uh no hyung... i'm just... a little surprised." Changkyun lied. it was his very first time, and he didn't know how to react. he was unaware of everything, like always.

"please Changkyun. you're crying, please tell me what's up. if this is too much, you should just tell me to stop. i don't want to hurt you in any possible way, i promise." his words are soothing, his voice so gently and smooth, he stopped crying, but he still sobs a bit, but to be honest, he also did not want to do that so soon. "hyung?" the younger had called softly. "can you give me a hug?" Hyungwon inmediately opened his arms to him, and he brought the other one int his arms; he ran a hand through his soft locks, and the younder put his head on the elder's chest. it felt fine, everything was okay, for a moment. the elder also pecked his forehead when the other got up, but something unexpected had happened. Changkyun linked his lips with his, in a soft peck, that in seconds became deeper and deeper, until their tounges were dancing in harmony. their fingers were interlocked, it felt so sweet and pure. but that soon changed when Changkyun's (amazingly beautiful) moans began to resonate in the room. that did not help Hyungwon, that just made him want more and more, he was getting desesperate at that point.

after a while that both were running out of air, they broke the kiss. but it didn't stop there; Hyungwon took Changkyun unaware and led off kissing and biting the younger's neck, making him bite his lips in order to contain the moaning. "don't stop yourself, let it all out." the elder said with a grin that the other had never seen before. but his thoughts were all moved away when he began sucking on his neck. he was already a mess, he was already sweating.

he let out a whimper when Hyungwon wasn't on his neck. "you need to put the suit on first." he said. Changkyun wiped the sweat out of his forehead and he nodded to his statement. his eyes went all over Hyungwon's body as he took his shirt off, and pink was painted on his cheeks. "what? do you like what you see?" and Changkyun lost it; he put both hands on his face to hide his nervousness and embarassment. he was hot, he was secretly willing to be fucked by him.

////////////

he couldn't believe it. he was on a really dangerous situation, but he didn't mind. he liked it, he wanted to feel more of that weird feeling, that one thing you feel, the wonderful and pleasuring ecstasy, which is extreme pleasure by itself.

he was scared, of course. Hyungwon was the most dual person he might ever seen. from one second to the other, his mood changes, from happy to frustrated, from chill to dominating.

he hesitantly picked up some of the things and headed to the nearest bathroom, which was at the end of the hallway that linked all the rooms together. kitten ears and tail, an special pale pink leather leash, a large also pale pink nightie, and a pair of thigh-length white stockings with black lace detailling on them, which he kind of liked from his own perspective. he put on all the items, including the leash, while briefly staring at his reflection on the mirror. he was still hurrying, he was feeling like he was being too slow, and he did not want the other happening to be desesperate, that would be bad.

as he finally was done, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Changkyun's cheeks turned a light pink color just when Hyungwon stares at him, and he was really close to regretting his decision. "h-hyung, is this okay?" he bumbled quietly when he was close enough to the gray-haired man. the aforementioned replied with a short hum, just looking at his entire body, restricting himself not to eat him all at once; he just stared; patient and slow, eager to make him his, his little boy.

Changkyun might have been silent all the time, but he was only thinking about something like 'what if you are being raped and you don't know?' or mostly similar things. but he really was afraid that he was in some point being left alone while his hands and feet are cuffed, while he was in agony and left-over pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> ughghhh i rewrote this  
> this was from wttp  
> but i just,,, did it  
> not finished yet bois


End file.
